


Ignorance is Bliss

by Anonymous



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, youtuber
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Ethan has feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Grayson has feelings, Hand Jobs, LITERALLY just sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, No one wants to talk about feelings, PWP, Rimming, Sexy Times, Sibling Incest, Some Plot, Straight Sex, Twincest, Twins, Youtuber - Freeform, for like two paragraphs, im going to hell for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There's something different in the air, something Ethan nor Grayson can ignore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally something I wrote to improve my smut skills, it's just porn.

Grayson and Ethan didn't usually share a bed, but some nights they'd climb onto Grayson's mattress (it was comfier), curl up together and fall asleep. It wasn't routine, nothing they even spoke about, just something they did when there was something a little different in the air.

It was the limbo of early morning and late night, where the stars didn't glisten, when the sky was brighter than it was dark, and the moon was still beaming despite dawn readily approaching. 

Tonight was different.

Ethan didn't want to think too much about what he was doing. It was a spur of the moment decision, but with every second he continued, he felt anxiety and confidence grow within him; somehow he was ignorant to the disgust he should have felt.

Grayson was on the bed, lying next to him, their joint breathing was too shallow for them to be asleep - they both were bright enough to be aware of this - but they both seemed insistent on appearing none-the-wiser. They both failed miserably, and yet, it was happening.

There weren't many boundaries between them at this point. They were born together, afterall, and lived every minute since by one another's side. However, this was something they hadn't come to crossing. Feet tangled, Grayson faced him, while Ethan faced the roof, his hips turned sideways so his lower body could be as close to Grayson's as he wanted them to be.

Ethan held back a groan, Grayson's thigh was between his own, moving to cause enough friction to make him strain against his pyjama pants. He was growing more and more desperate by the second; he wanted to cum - he wondered if Grayson's leg was enough to do that for him.

Ethan wasn't entirely sure if his twin's rutting was making his breathing shallow, or if it was the feeling of Grayson's clothed hard-on rubbing against his leg that encouraged his orgasm.

The spur of the moment decision came a moment later and now, as Ethan started rubbing against Gray's dick with his hand. He disregarded his usual selfishness; fully intent on making Grayson lose himself. Unintentionally or not, Gray let out a groan. It had Ethan's hips bucking into his twin's thigh, his own gasp sounding as a result.

This wasn't something Ethan had ever seen himself doing. Even if he had ever had thoughts about doing this with anyone - it certainly would not be his twin. It was disgusting, a taboo, immoral. 

Ethan dismissed everything and focussed on Grayson; his panting breaths, the rocking of his hips, the way his sighs weren't quite moans but were just as sinful.

Ethan knew he was close, knew by the tightening in his gut that his orgasm was approaching. From the wet patch, he could feel on Grayson's boxers, his brother was close too.

He continued his efforts, hearing Gray's breath hitch higher and higher before he let out a shaky exhale, the front of his boxers dampening as Ethan continued to rub his sensitive cock, not realising how much his twin's post-orgasmic twitching drove him mad. 

Ethan was so lost in listening to Grayson's orgasm, he forgot about the rutting against his own dick and spilled himself into his boxers with a tight-lipped groan.

The first time, they were fifteen, horny, past their bedtime, and had ignored it in the morning.

***

The next time was different. They were bolder, a year had passed and they were much more aware of themselves. Still, nothing had happened between this time and the last, however, just like that fated night one year ago, there was something different in the air.

Ethan could hear Grayson's soft breathing - still not slow enough for him to be sleeping. He had noticed things about his twin this year; the slight point of one of his teeth when he smiled, the way his hair seemed to catch the wind, the way he had grown and filled out nicer than most boys their age. 

Ethan wished he could look at Gray as often as he wanted, but he couldn't, he didnt want t rouse suspicion. Ethan dreaded the thought that his twin might bring up what happened last winter. So, Ethan settled on observing his brother the easiest way he could; he started editing their videos.

He came to realize that Grayson was much more attractive than he was - despite this, Ethan couldn't find it in himself to care. Not when the air circulating their bedroom spoke of such tantalising promises.

Gray rolled over, now facing Ethan. His leg was in between them, attempting to be causal but failing miserably. Ethan decided he didn't mind whatsoever; he could feel his hard-on. If his brother was willing to get him off, then he'd just let it happen.

Maybe with a little push.

Ethan slid his leg slowly and purposefully. Grayson's breath halted, inhaling more and more with every touch.

Ethan let his leg jerk freely, feeding off the panting breaths Grayson let out. No one else had seen Grayson like this, it was only Ethan. The realisation had him groaning. Gray gasped out loud, and Ethan's own hand snuck into his pants, rubbing himself off slowly.

Grayson's whole body shifted, and before Ethan could think about what was happening, Grayson was on his lap, hands over his ribs and grinding himself all over.

Ethan moaned, unintentional, unmistakably; he couldn't help it. His hands reached for Grayson's hips, stilling them, before bucking up and into Grayson. They both shuddered, Grayson hunched over Ethan, and if the sensations Gray were feeling were anything similar to what Ethan was feeling, then his twin was in a Utopia.

Ethan pauses, giving Grayson enough time to catch his breath before he reaches into his boxers, grabbing Grayson's dick and rubbing it against his own bare cock.

Grayson jolts above him, bucking into Ethan, rubbing their dicks together deliciously. Ethan gasps, they both do. Ethan starts stroking quicker, Gray bucking his hips perfectly in time. They find their rhythm, gasping and squirming; desperately and painfully intimate. 

They both cum rather spectacularly, creating a sticky, unholy mess between them. Neither of them say a word, both quietly slink off to the bathroom and clean themselves.

The second time they're sixteen, horny and past their bedtime. Morning comes with a new light.

***

The third time things play out very differently. They're still sixteen, both as reckless as before, and both still as sex-crazed.

However, they're on their couch, not Grayson's bed, watching some show on TV Grayson doesn't pay attention to. But Gray can see from the look on Ethan's face that his twin is quite invested. His face twisted in seriousness, features stoic even as he watches the show, not giving an ounce of attention to anything else.

They filmed a yoga challenge earlier that day, both dressed up stupidly, both acting as regular brothers do. But Grayson struggled. Being close to his brother was a dangerous game; especially with Ethan incidentally running his hands down Grayson's chest, their legs locking together in a manner to reminiscent of that first night. Ethan lifting his hips, trying to get his back to rack, man-handling him in a way Gray didn't realise he wanted. Trying to control his body around Ethan was like asking a mouse not to take the cheese. 

Grayson had been in a state of semi-hardness since, brain looping scenarios from their video and memories of his own.

An image of himself straddling Ethan's lap flashes through his mind, bucking his hips while his brother strokes them both; finishing almost simultaneously. He can practically hear the breathy moans, the sharp panting, can perfectly remember the way Ethan's face scrunches when he's close, relaxes when his own cum paints his stomach.

Grayson's dick twitches, forcing his eyes to flicker away from his brother and to a new growing problem. He looks back at Ethan, loving the way his hair sits neatly on his head, wishing it were a mess and damp with sweat. His eyes travel down his body, taking in his neck and shoulders, picturing them blushed pink and without a layer of clothing. He needs to see somsthing that indicates that Grayson's desires aren't as one sided as he believes them to be.

His eyes dart to Ethan's package, knowing that it would certainly be enough to satisfy him. Ethan's still watching the TV, unaware of the way Grayson's staring at him, undressing him with his eyes. He knows what Ethan feels like underneath his clothes - unashamed of the reason why - knows what his muscles feel like when they tense, hold his weight, flex to make sure they're both on the same page; both feeling good and reckless and satisfied. Even without the memories of their intimate, unspoken rendezvous, Grayson knows his brother.

Gray's hand slips into his pants, as discreetly as he can, before he starts tugging at his erection, watching his twin remain completely unaware. The scene itself is erotic enough, but Grayson wants to be caught. He wants to be found out so he doesn't just use his hand to finish.

"Do you want anymore foo-" Grayson's staring at Ethan's face, watching the immediate reaction he has to the scene. He sees Ethan swallow, watches his brother's eyes flick to his own privates.

Ethan's eyes move higher, then they meet Grayson's. Grayson can't decipher what's in them or if it's positive or negative, but Ethan gets up, moving past him entirely and into the kitchen.

Grayson's hand stops, a wave of disappointment flooding him, then a hefty dose of shame. What was he thinking?

"Don't stop for me," The whisper in his ear sends goose-bumps prickling over Grayson's skin. He moves his head to look at Ethan, stopping short when Ethan starts sucking on his neck and jaw.

Grayson moans loudly, his hands picking up a slow, steady rhythm. Their parents aren't home, Camden gone to her friend's house, it's just them, all on their lonesome.

Grayson's breath picks up when Ethan's hands reach under his shirt, fingernails scraping at his stomach before they settle on his nipples.

They twist and tug and flick in ways that Grayson can't describe. All he knows is he's close, and with the stimulation of his hand and Ethan's, he's not going to last much longer. Grayson turns his head to Ethan's, holding the man's eye before he smashes their lips together. The angles all wrong, with Ethan being behind him and Grayson sat awkwardly along the arm to the chair, but it's all Grayson needs to send him over the edge.

He breaks the kiss to moan through his orgasm, hand slowing entirely as his fingers get coated in his own seed. He lies back. Catching his breath. Ethan's still rubbing his nipples, making his body jolt uncontrollably.

Ethan's hands leave Grayson's body before he moves himself to sit back in his spot on the other side of the couch. Ethan doesn't face the TV, instead, his attention's all on Grayson. Their roles have been reversed, and now Grayson is the one being looked at, the one being observed.

Like prized meat.

Grayson can't pinpoint what it is in him that makes him crawl his way over to Ethan. He holds his eye the entire time, not looking away until he's right in front of him, settled between Ethan's legs.

He bravely grabs at the buckle of Ethan's belt, undoing it and pulling down the zipper in one fast motion. Ethan manages to keep his breathing even, but Grayson can see the excitement bubbling in his eyes. He pulls Ethan's manhood out, stroking it with long purposeful tugs.

Ethan's head tilts back, eyes closing, a soft moan echoing in the room. Grayson smirks, hand stilling at the base of Ethan's cock, gaining his attention. Ethan looks down in confusion, meeting a devilish smirk that has his dick quite literally jumping.

Before Ethan can even question the sudden stop, Grayson sucks the head of his dick into his mouth, paying extra care to the slit and underside. Ethan's hips buck, sliding himself further into Grayson's mouth.

Gray moves further down, pushing the saliva to the front of his mouth so Ethan's erection is properly lubricated. Ethan expects Grayson to stop at the halfway mark, expects him to gag and withdraw completely. To their both surprise, Grayson continues working his way down until Ethan's buried inside him at the hilt.

Admittedly, the pressure on Grayson's throat isn't the most comfortable, but watching Ethan's eyes close in bliss when he starts bobbing his head makes it all worth it.

Ethan groans louder than Grayson's heard before, his hand twists its way into Grayson's hair, directing his head with sharp tugs and pulls. The stinging sensation makes Grayson moan and sucks harder, spurred on by the way it makes Ethan lose it.

Ethan holds his head still, thrusting his hips and roughly face fucking Grayson. Grayson focuses on relaxing his throat further and breathing when he can. Ethan keeps his pace for a few minutes, slowing every now and then to let Grayson pay attention to more sensitive areas.

Ethan spills himself into Grayson's mouth. Grayson's jerks away, coughing as he swallows Ethan's seed. He wipes his mouth, looking up at Ethan's exhausted eyes.

Grayson flops backwards, closing his eyes with a peaceful sigh, Ethan leans heavily against the chair of the sofa, a soft chuckle reverberating through the room.

The third time it's two in the afternoon, they're both horny and discover Grayson doesn't have a gag reflex. From then on, Ethan abuses this fact.

They do not mention the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been plaguing my mind and i can't write anything else,, lord help me

As it turns out, Ethan has an untamable lust for Grayson's mouth. It's not something they find out quickly -- Ethan waits two months before his hunger gets the best of him and he's forcing his cock down Grayson's throat -- but Gray doesn't mind the wait.

Now, as though something inside his brother has snapped, there's no hesitation to their activities. They still haven't mentioned the kiss, but Gray doesn't mind, he's giving his brother all his time, and getting everything in return. Grayson was certain he could give the world's harshest critic a blowjob and they'd be happy for years.

The real kicker though, was the fact that Grayson became suddenly aware of the not so brother-like feelings he had for Ethan. It's not something he's willing to address, something in the very back of his mind that doesn't warrant consideration, but it's there. Having it itching and nagging at his every thought is exhausting, but he doesn't do anything about it.

His brother basically face fucks him every other week, they're nothing like normal brothers; normal twins, and so, Gray decides he'll take what he can get.

During the better half of that year, though, Grayson starts dreaming of Ethan fucking him. It's not pretty; not delicate, nothing intimate, just hardcore fucking. The first time, he wakes up, covered in his own jizz and near moaning at the rememberance of his brother's dick pounding him into oblivion.

It's a fantasy - a sick and twisted and _oh so wrong_ one - but Grayson indulges it. He works upon it with tireless commitment until the mere thought of his brother defiling him in such a way has him near salivating at the thought.

It's too much; Gray can't handle it. He finds someone who can.

Megan works at the cafe he and Ethan frequent. She's been hitting on Grayson since before he can remember and probably doesn't realise that he's only sixteen. His parents are out for the night, Cam at her boyfriends and Ethan out of mind, somewhere playing fortnite and uncaring of his brother's activities.

Megan's hot though, her boobs are big, her ass bigger. Considering what Grayson previously thought, it isn't hard getting the woman into his bed. Grayson doesn't know what he's doing, he' a virgin afterall, and only sucked his twin brother's dick, and no matter how much porn he's watched, it won't help.

They have sex after vigourous foreplay - that, Grayson knows, he can do, though it's much different performing oral on a woman - then he gets down to business. Sex is good, great, sets his blood on fire and his heart thumping harder in his chest than it ever has. Despite his fears, Ethan doesn't cross his mind.

He's panting, Megan's moaning beneath him, meeting him thrust for thrust as she writhes below him. When she cums, Grayson doesn't hold back and spills onto her stomach. He cleans her off with a tisssue and they lay in post coital bliss.

It's as Megan leaves that Ethan comes home. His twin lookks between Grayson and Megan, and watches Megan giggle as she shimmies past him and out their door.

Ethan looks at him, smirking, "So you lost your virginity before me then?"

Grayson's heart's thumping in his chest, "Yeah, I guess," he swallows. "Are you angry?" He doesn't know why he asks it.

Ethan laughs, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Why would I be angry, Gray?"

"You know why,"

Ethan hums, his face doesn't change. If he's nervous or as unnerved as Grayson is, he's much better at hiding it. "I know why?" He teases, "Remind me."

Grayson shoves his arm off, "Piss off, Ethan. " He flops down on the bed, hooking his arms over the top of his pillow and opening his phone.

Gray jolts when he feels hands on his ass, kneading and masssaging, sending welcomed shivers through his body. "What are you doing?" He says frantically, rolling over.

"I'm not angry, Gray, or jealous, nothing like that." Ethan's staring at him as though something's funny. "Maybe you want me to be, though,"

Grayson's heart thumps at the accusation.

"That's exactly it, isn't it? You want me to be angry, furious even," Ethan moves closer to him, leaning over his face, kneeling on the bed, starign into his eyes and figuring out exactly what Grayson longs for. "What did you want, Gray? Me to come home and know what hapened, yell and scream, throw you on your knees and show you who you belong to? Or would that be too simple?"

Grayson's hanging onto every word, heart racing because he never thought he'd hear them, never hear Ethan talk so openly about their biggest secret.

They're a mere inch apart. The distance is awful; Gray wants him to kiss the life out of him or leave, the limbo between both is too much. Grayson wants to kiss him. Put a claim on his twin that no one can take away.

"Or did you want me to catch you?" he asks. "To walk in while you're balls deep in her pussy, throw her aside and fuck you? No prep, no lube, just spit." Grayson's breathing picks up, dick hardening from the words alone. "And I'd fuck you so hard you'd forget she was there, you wouldn't care, you'd be riding my cock because you'd love it, wouldn't you, you cockslut?"

"She might have taken your virginity, Grayson, but I'm gonna take a whole lot more."

"--Ethan,"

Ethan leans in close, whispering in his ear, "But I'm not angry and I'm not jealous,"

Gray blinks, disappointment filling him, "You really don't care."

Ethan leans back again, throwing Grayson of even more. "I find it funny," he says. Grayson gives him a confused look. "I find it funny that you think anyone can satisfy you more than I can; your own brother- your twin. I know you better than you know yourself."

"I find that hard to believe,"Grayson says in dismissal.

Ethan smirks, leaning in again, a hairs-breath away from where Gray needs him to be. "You want me to show you?" he asks. Grayson's quiet, trying to understand where this is leading, what the end destination will be and how many hrdles they'll have to cross to get there. Ethan presses his lips to Grayson's neck, kissing up his jaw and to his ear, biting and nipping at his lobe.

Gray gasps, "Ethan..." Still, his head tilts, he gives his brother everything he can, even subconsciously, even without realising it. But it's always been like that, there's no way of escaping that fact.

They were two halves of one soul, connected by something too deep and otherworldy for it to be comprehensible.

"What do you want me to do, Gray?"

The words baffle Grayson. What does he want? What does he want form his brother, his twin, no less? Ethan's giving him complete control, even when it's abundantly clear who runs the show; who's going to dominate and who's going to submit.

Grayson struggles for an answer. Right now, he wants Ethan burried inside him. He wants to reach tantalising heights and be caught before he hits catastrophic lows. He wants Ethan to want him as much as he does. He wants everyone to know, and to Hell with the consequences.

He wants Ethan, all of him; mind, body, soul, whatever else might come along with that. He wants Ethan at his best and worst, wants to make him breathless and breathe life into him. He yearns to make himself irreplaceable in his brother's eyes.

It's a tough feeling to express so simply, for words to explain everything that's been in his mind for months.

"I want to be yours."

Grayson's scared of what will happen next. He's fairly sure that Ethan won't reject this offer or laugh in his face or even tell him that all he wants is blow jobs; it's not his brother. Gray would know. He's not as much of a romantic as Gray is, but he's not heartless, nowhere close.

"You want to be mine?" Grayson nods. "You're sure? We've done a lot of stupid shit, Gray, but we can't come back from this." They're face to face, on the brink of cataclysm or salvation. Grayson wonders what would happen if he said no, if he pulled away -- surely they've come too far to back out now, not that Grayson even considers it.

The lines of brotherhood have been crossed already, too blurred for them to even be distinguishable anymore. The point of no return was passed years ago, everything until this point a prelude to this exact moment.

"I'm sure, E,"

Ethan's lips are on his, soft and warm and more inexperienced than Gray would have thought -- afterall, Grayson was all of Ethan's firsts. They find their rhythm, tongues brushing together, hands grasping, reaching, clinging. It's slow, nothing like Grayson's dreams, soft and sweet, nothing hardcore of frantic, but no less intense.

Ethan's shirt comes off first, then Gray's. Chest to chest is another feeling entirely, a hint at what's coming, Grayson thinks. Ethan's warm breaths, deep and steady, controlled. Grayson feels like he's already losing control. Ethan is a drug that Grayson hasn't had in months. Grayson pulls at Ethan's pants, dragging down his sweats and underwear all at once.

He's rejoicing, savoring, stuck in the moment and wishing to never leave.

-

Ethan never thought he'd be in this situation. His twin is laying before him, panting and flushed, lips red and swollen, eyes glassy. They're hazy with lust and impatience, something else that makes Ethan's heart thump. He doesn't focus on it, caught up in kissing his brother and worshipping every part available to him.

Ethan breaks their kiss, hooking his fingers into Gray's remaining clothes,  sliding them down his tan, muscled legs. Ethan connects their lips again. His heart's beating in his chest, he looks down at Grayson.

His lips shine with saliva, mouth open and panting, his hair's a mess and neck too bare for his own liking. Ethan starts kissing his neck, sucking at the skin, hoping and praying that there'll be a mark, something that can act as proof for their sinfully delicious activities.

Grayson's panting, making noises Ethan's never heard; but hopes to be the only person to hear. He wants to be the one that makes Grayson fly, reach heights he's never dreamed of. Ethan moves down his brother's chest, licking at his nipples, making a note to come back to them when Grayson's hips buck and he moans particularly loud; they have plenty of time, and Ethan's not rushing anything.

When Ethan gets to his brother's dick, he realises it's the first time he's seen it. Ethan comprehends suddenly that Grayson has given so much more than Ethan has. He considers a blow job, wonders if Grayson would be able to handle so much so fast.

On a whim Ethan bypasses Grayson's cock altogether, peaking up at his twin's confused face. Ethan smirks, taking ahold of Grayson's thigh, rubbing up and down the smooth skin before he lifts it over his shoulder. Realisation flickers in Gray's eyes, Ethan soaks it up.

"E, you dont have to---" Ethan laps at his hole, feeling his dick pulse when Gray lets out a shaky breath; words dying on the spot. Taking it as a go ahead, Ethan gives his brother everything his mouth can muster.

-

Grayson's moaning like a whore, body on fire, all because Ethan's eating his ass. He doesn't expect it to feel so good, doesn't know how to handle it when his body starts giving, starts relaxing. When Ethan's spit covered finger prods at his entrance and pushes in, Grayson knows it shouldn't feel so good.

Ethan's finger curls inside him, loosening him, getting him ready. Ethan adds a second finger and Gray's sure he's about to burst. His fingers again curl, moving around, massaging against places that shouldn't feel so good. Ethan's fingers brush over something inside that makes his hips jerk, a gasped moan escaping him.

Grayson's body shudders when Ethan does it again, moans raising another octave, mind in a state of dazed confusion and hyperawareness. Ethan relentlessly massages whatever it is. Grayson's breathing picks up, heat rushing through him, centering in his gut before he cums all over himself.

"Already? I'm not even inside you,"

He's not sure when Ethan added a third finger, only computing the desire he has for Ethan to be inside him. "Fuck me, E,"

They make eye contact, "Are you sure?" Ethan asks.

"God- Ethan, yes! Fuck me already."

When Ethan's burried to the hilt, Grayson's a moaning mess. His orgasm has his body relaxed, hypersensitive and craving more, even though he's only just gotten a taster for it.

Ethan starts moving, hips thrusting clumsily. Grayson forgets this is his first time - not that Grayson's limited experience gives him much of an edge. It's still amazing, Grayson begins to realise that the affection he had for his brother was around long before they started messing around.

Ethan's grunting, hips spasming rather than thrusting at a set pace, but Grayson can't complain. Ethan burries his head the juncture between Gray's neck and shoulder, moaning as he spills inside his brother.

One of Gray's hands is threaded through Ethan's hair, lazily twisting the ends, the other on his back, stroking while he catches his breath. Ethan's breath is hot against his neck; he presses kisses there, mumbling incoherently.

Ethan pulls out of Grayson's tender hole with a grunt, leaving the room to get a cloth. He comes back and wipes down his twin. "Thanks," Grayson says, sitting up. They stare at each other for a few seconds, both trying to think of something to say.

"That was awesome," Ethan settles with.

Grayson scoffs, laughing, grabbing a pair of boxers and sliding them on, "Jesus, E, this isn't a Yelp review,"

Ethan laughs too, thankful that they're still able to joke around, have fun, be the same as they used to be -- with improved modifications.

They first have sex when they're sixteen. It becomes a morally awful habit, but, like biting your nails, they can't stop. Feelings start to grow from both parties, a general understanding that they are off limits to any one else; each reserved for the one they share a bedroom with.

There's no mention of love, or the future, or if someone finds out. They focus on each other, and each other only.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i spelt Grayson as Grayon and laughed for fifteen minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Do y'all want more or not? There's nowhere near enough Grethan on this site so I just might


End file.
